The Dragon's Eye
by ClawRhythem
Summary: In an alternate world where Mephiles the dark is a just king, Silver finds himself in a world from beyond his imagination, where Dragons, Nagas, Mermaids, and shape shifters of all sorts reside. Silver must overcome many goals and obstacles to help Mephiles find a prized treasure of the land called "The Dragon's Eye."
1. Prologue

It was a dark, cold, and windy night in the North Valley Kingdom. All the families were inside their homes, and their children tucked warmly underneath their blankets. The night was calm and still outside…..But it's what the inside that counts.

Inside the Kingdom's castle, mostly everyone was asleep. All, but Moe the great and mighty royal wizard, was either working on spells, or teaching his young granddaughter. Moe, indeed, was working on a spell, a spell to aid the King's.

Light footsteps were heard down the hall. Felicia, also a royal servant, was finally able to take her rest for the night. Instead, she decided to do one last thing, and bring her loving grandfather some tea. She grasped the black iron handle of a huge wooden door, and opened it, while holding the tray of tea firmly in the other arm. Her right hand held the one side of the tray again, and she carefully tip-toed down the spiral of stone steps. The young lady grew a warm smile when hearing her goofy grandfather. She giggled lightly and smiled.

"Grandfather!" she called out lightly.

"Hm?" the wizard hummed out. "Felicia, is that you I hear coming down those steps?" Moe turned to see a giggling young female wolf. He fixed his glasses a bit and chuckled.

"I brought you some tea," Felicia said, "The King let me get out of my chores early tonight. I brought some honey, too."

"Oh! Goody!" Moe spoke out in glee and clapped his hands. "Do poor me some tea. I would myself, but as you can see, I'm preoccupied at the moment."

"I see. Working on another spell?" Moe's granddaughter asked, "What's it for this time?" Moe was very happy she asked. He quickly shuffled to the side over to his shelves of books.

The old wizard's hands pulled out a huge, royal blue, history textbook. He opened it, and quickly flipped through the pages, licking his thumb now and then, making it easier to turn each slips of paper to the other side of the book.

"Ah!" He sighed. He pointed to a spot into the book, and summoned Felicia to come closer. She took a few steps towards him, and looked over his shoulder. "You see," Moe began, "during the past week, Shadow and I were sent to the royal library, by the King, to research the jewel."

"I don't mean disrespect towards our King, but, shouldn't he just give up looking for that gem? Everyone is saying it's a myth and a legend." Felicia interrupted.

"Wait, child," the wizard said, his hand in the air, motioning her to stop, "let me finish? You have to work on speaking when someone is done speaking their story. You can learn things, and if you interrupt that person, you could completely ruin the story."

"Sorry, Grandfather," the young girl nodded, "Continue, please."

The wizard looked back down at the text. "We were in the library for hours, reading every book we could possibly find. Now, you've been in the library before. You know how many of books there are, right?" The old man looked up at her.

"Oh, yes, hundreds and thousands!" She responded.

"Yes and boy were we tired. Now, you know me and the prince, we both love to read books. I think we read at least 50 each!"

"Be thankful you two are fast readers," the young lady implied.

"Shadow told me to help him put everything back, but I wasn't done. I found this book, the History book. I told Shadow, 'Give me a moment to skim through this one book.' He nodded, and went back to, carefully, putting his books back on the shelves. I sat down and read. You know me, I can never actually skim through a book. I was halfway through this text, and found something that could lead to many answers for the King."

"What was it, Grandfather?" Felicia asked.

"It was a prophecy. It spoke of a young, heroic, white hedgehog, which would one day come to the King of the land and lead us the way to the Dragon's Eye." He smiled up at her.

"Wow!" Felicia gasped. "So, the King was onto something about that jewel after all!"

"Yes, my young Felicia." Moe squinted to the book, re-reading. "It says… that this hedgehog was from another dimension, though."

"Dimension…?" Felicia looked at him confused, and then sighed. "Grandfather, as brilliant as you are, I'm afraid that there are no other dimensions. What you have found was another false fable." Moe just stared at her for a moment, but then continued on.

"I went to tell Shadow, and it took a little bit to convince him to believe my findings. The prince instructed me to take the book to my spell room, and keep it safe, while he would inform his brother. I nodded quickly and came down here. I've been looking through every spell book I have, trying to find a way to get to this dimension."

"Grandfather, what is so important about this jewel?" Felicia asked, turning back to the tray to finally get his tea ready. "Honey in your tea?"

Moe nodded, "Yes, please, and that jewel? Well, that's a story for another time, my dear." Felicia mixed the tea and honey together in the cup, while Moe turned back toward the empty space he was once before.

"Mohana, polo mafesa. Alica mowa shadpa." Moe spoke out in foreign language, slowly waving his glowing hands in circular motions.

"Oh, and speaking of the Prince, I should remind you that-" The girl was cut off from a huge flash. She shrieked and collapsed to the floor, her arms shielding her eyes. Everything was white, through Felicia's eyes. Luckily, though, this only lasted for about fifteen seconds. Felicia blinked a few times and gasp at the sight in front of her. It was a portal, a ring surrounding it. Moe was jumping and clapping in glee.

"Yes! YES! It worked! I finally did a spell and nothing went wrong!" Moe burst out in joy.

"I.. It.. That thing… Wh-what… HOW?!" Felicia was very confused. She knew her grandfather was indeed powerful, but never actually thought that even him could create a portal to a whole other dimension. It was truly an amazing sight to behold!

Moe looked at his granddaughter and his eyes widened. "Oops!" He scurried over to her and helped her up. Standing up, her knees from the fright of the flash, she looked at him nervously.

"Gr-Grandfather… Is this even safe?!" She asked, as if he was insane, which he slightly was.

"Of course it is, Sweetheart!" He grinned and chuckled nervously. "….I think."

"What's going on down here?" A voice spoke up from behind.

"Y-you're highness!" Felicia finally felt the muscles in her leg and stood straight. She curtsied out of respect to the prince. "I was about to remind my grandfather that you were coming."

Prince shadow nodded. "I see." He responded with a firm tone. He walked by passed her and over to the new strange portal. He looked at the wizard over his shoulder. "Let me guess, Moe. You couldn't resist in finding a way to break through dimensions?"

"Yes, my prince!" Moe nodded and walked up next to him. The wizard raised his hand towards the portal. "This, sire, is only the beginning! It may not lead to where we find our legend, but it proves that I DO have the ability to cross worlds! We can do so much with this!"

"Such as...?" Shadow tapped his foot, waiting impatiently.

"What you can ever imagine!" The old man's lips grinned and stretched from ear to ear. "Now, here's the question: should we go inside, your highness?"

Shadow shook his head. "No, it's far too dangerous. For all we know, Moe, is that you could accidently send one of us to a void." He started walking towards the steps. "Shut it down for now."

Moe's grin faded quickly. "But, this may be our only chance, my prince! What if this doesn't happen for a second time?"

"If you opened it up this time, it will work the next." Shadow turned back to him. "Shut it down."

Felicia took a step back, knowing that an argument was about to start.

"No! I won't shut it down! You can't make me!" Moe crossed his arms and stood up straighter.

Shadow growled and stepped closer. "Shut. It. Down. Now." He spitted out through his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Um, my prince, couldn't he just keep it up and keep an eye on it..?" Felicia softly asked out, her voice gentle and frightened.

"No! It's too dangerous to risk it!" Shadow yelled, almost screaming at her.

"Don't scream at her!" Moe growled and glared at the prince. The two men stood face to face, their noses touching each other. Both stared daggers into each others' eyes.

Shadow was about to demand the portal to be shut down, again. That was, until a very faint scream was heard off in the distance. He wondered just where it was coming from. The prince relaxed his muscles and stepped aside from the old man and looked around.

"What is it, your highness?" Felicia asked, walking towards him.

"You don't hear that?" The all stood quiet, except Moe, who was gloating about 'winning the battle.' Shadow gave him a look. "You did not win," the prince grumbled.

"I did so." Moe chuckled, fixing his glasses. Shadow just rolled his eyes.

Felicia looked over towards her Grandfather. "Grandfather, you don't hear that?"

"Hear what?" He asked.

"That noise."

"What noise?"

"This noise!" Shadow spoke out, covering the wizard's mouth, forcing him to actually be quiet for a moment. All three of them went silent, and listened. Shadow then removed his hand from Moe's mouth.

"Huh," the old man began, "That's new. Wait!" He scurried over to the portal. "It's coming from this portal!" Moe poked his head through to look inside. "It's a man, screaming!"

Shadow sighed, "Moe, get your head out of there! It could explode in there for all we know." He crossed his arms, and waited for Moe to do so. Of course, Moe did what he wanted to do and completely ignore him.

"Hold on a moment," Moe paused for a moment, and then continued, "There's a figure. I can't make it out, but…" Moe's eyes widened and his ears went flat. "Uh-oh." All of a sudden, Moe let out a loud 'EEK' and was now on the ground, with a white hedgehog laying on top. The unknown man groaned and moaned. He tried getting up, but fell back down on the wizard. Moe was squirming and whimpering under the heavy hedgehog.

"Grandfather!" Felicia gasped, going over to the two, helping the young boy off Moe. She looked at him, but he was barely conscious.

` Shadow walked over to Moe, and helped him sit up. "Are you alright?" Moe nodded in response, too dizzy to even conjure up fake words. Shadow looked up at the unknown stranger, but had a strange feeling about this person. Shadow thought to himself for a moment, but had remembered the legend. Yes! The one from the legend! This unknown, white hedgehog could have been… But then again, there could be a chance he may also not be. He looked up, and the portal was now closed, meaning the stranger was stuck here for now.

"What shall we do your highness?" Felicia asked, looking up at him. Shadow looked up at her for a moment and stood up, then helped the old wizard to his feet.

"I want you, Felicia, to take this stranger to the guest bedroom," he spoke in a deep tone, heading towards the stair case. "While I inform my brother about the legend and our new guest."


	2. Chapter 1

"You're lesson is done for the day, Silver." A large Mammoth spoke out. "You may return home, now."

"Thank you, Mogul." Silver, a white hedgehog, answered back. "I'll return tomorrow around dawn. Sleep well, tonight, Sir." He took one final look at his Teacher. The mammoth's fur was thick, brown, and grossly knotted. He supported a navy blue suit, which was torn at the edges.

"Be, safe, Silver," the husky mammoth coughed, and then waved back.

A light blue aura surrounded Silver, and he used his unique powers to fly out of the building. He didn't fly very fast so he could look around. What was there to look at, though? His home was destroyed, and large buildings would fall down every few years or so. His home was ruined caused by from something in the past, and he didn't know how to solve it… This was no home.

The white hedgehog has flown through the city many times, and he still felt like crying every time he laid eyes upon it. His heart sunk, knowing that there were others still living, but having it far worse than him. If he could find them, he would help them in a heartbeat.

The eight-teen year old found his home, and flew down. Silver opened the door and stepped inside. Inside, it seemed that Silver was living in an old abandon apartment building. What he liked about this place was that the building wasn't a sky scrapper. It had three floors, and he stayed at one of the bigger rooms on the second floor. His room really didn't have much, though, just a couch to sleep on, a couple of lamps that didn't work, and an old, weak, wobbly table. Sadly, though, this was actually the best place to live. He tried convincing Edmund, a very ancient looking echidna, to stay with him as well. Edmund was considered to be Silver's other teacher. Silver being disappointed, Edmund had refuse, but never gave him an answer why.

The tired hedgehog flopped down on the dusty couch and yawned. He shut his eyes and slowly drifted off into slumber.

The next morning, he woke up, his eyes very heavy to lift. He took a look outside and noticed that the sun was about to rise. After sitting up and dusting himself off, he got up and headed towards the door. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, though, her caught something from the corner of his eye. It was a warp ring. He remembered using these, going through time and such before. Where did it come from, though? Was Edmund around? That echidna was the only one that Silver knew of, who had one of these devises.

"Edmund!" Silver called out. "You there?" There was no reply. Edmund wasn't there, because if he was, the hedgehog knew he would answer back. So, now where did this warp ring come from? Silver walked towards it to take a better look. It was very strange inside; it seemed more of a tunnel, than leading to another place, like it should. He decided that he would go find Edmund and show him this, but something stopped him. It felt like a strong wind, but not any normal ones that pass by daily. Silver felt himself being pulled back by some kind of force. He turned around, and noticed it was the warp ring. It was sucking anything that wasn't hold down. Silver grabbed a near-by tree and held on to it with all his might. The wind trying to suck him into the warp ring was growing stronger and stronger. Silver was now wrapping his arm around the tree to secure his grip. He was slipping, though. He started to think, could he use his powers to hold him down? The blue aura surrounded him and the tree. It did help, but he could still feel himself being pulled in. He looked around, and knew he had a decision to make. Either he goes through, risking being taken to who-knows-where, or take a chance of his world getting sucked in as well. On one hand, if he goes, the portal could close, but on the other, there could be a chance that the warp ring won't close. The troubled hedgehog couldn't decide for himself, since he exhausted his powers too much and lost his grip around the tree. Silver screamed as the warp ring sucked him in.

Inside this 'tunnel' was dark, smoke everywhere. The cloud of smoke went down like a spiral. Silver looked ahead, and the ring's tunnel seemed like it went on forever. He wondered if it really went on as longed as it seemed and if he would be going through this for the rest of his life. He was accelerating with incredible speed. Suddenly, there was a light up ahead. What was it, though? Was it a way out, or something that would wound up killing him? He didn't know whether to be happy, or terrified out of his life. His screams grew louder; he felt that at any given moment his throat would crack. He closed his eyes and covered his face, ready to die or come in for a huge impact. Either way, he knew he was going to be in pain. All of a sudden, Silver crashed right into something and heard a loud shriek. Did he just fall on someone? But everything started go dizzy in his world… He could barely focus…

Voices were heard, being an adult male, a young female, and old man, who was whimpering and trying to push Silver off. Silver tried getting up, but just couldn't find the strength and fell back down. He felt a light and gentle hand grab his arm and help him up. Weak and barely able to focus, Silver leaned against the unknown person for support. Silver heard them talking, but could barely make out what they were saying. All the words that he could hear were "Legend…" and "King…." Then, all of a sudden, nothing was heard. Everything went dark and silent. No more voices, sounds, or anything else.

Silver opened his eyes, finally, and found himself under the covers of a warm and very comfortable bed. The sheets were as soft as an angel's wings, and had a good few layers of blankets on top. The hedgehog looked around the room. The walls were made out of dark grey bricks with fine pieces of art hanging on the wall. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The room was dark, due to the red-velvet curtains covering the windows, which seemed to be over six feet tall.

Where was he, and what kind of world did the warp ring had taken him to?


	3. Chapter 2

Prince Shadow, a hedgehog with black fur and red stripes on the his quills, supporting a red cape and fine crafted rings, walked down the long hallways of his brother's castle. He reached the end of the hallway, stopping in front of two door, nearly ten feet tall. These doors were very well designed with beautiful black line designs round the edges. Shadow knocked on the door and waited for some kind of response.

"Who is it, now?" A tired voice questioned.

"It's me, brother," Shadow said, "I must talk with you. Now." Shadow held his hands behind his back, as a hedgehog, very much similar to the prince's appearance, opened one of the two doors. This hedgehog was a spitting image of Shadow, except his quill tinted a very grayish green. His eyes were an emerald green, unlike his younger brother's crimson red ones.

The King looked at Shadow very tiredly. "What is it that is so important to awake me early in the morning for, brother?" He asked.

"My apologies, Mephiles, but we..." Shadow paused for a moment, not know whether Mephiles would be mad or not about the stranger staying in the room down the hall. Shadow sighed, "Moe was tinkering with spells again, your highness. You see, when you sent us to your royal library to research about your precious jewel, Moe looked in a history book he had found in the deeper parts of the shelves in the back."

"Hm, wouldn't surprise me if you found something new, then," Mephiles interrupted, "Hardly I even go back there. I never thought much of anything would be back there, though."

"Well," Shadow began, "we found something new, alright. Your wizard found a story of a legend about the findings of your jewel."

"Really now?" Mephiles finally became more interested. If there was any conversation that involved anything about the Dragon's Eye, he would pay attention immediately. This jewel was precious to his and Shadow's family, it had been long lost for over two centuries, and he would do anything to have it back in his grasps.

"Yes," said the prince, "Moe said that the legend contained something about a young man, a white male hedgehog with extraordinary powers, would come to our world from a whole other dimension to help a king, probably referring to you, find our family's precious item."

Mephiles grinned. "Excellent work my dear brother!" Mephiles chuckled, "This is the best news you have given me in a long while."

"Yes, I'm glad to hear you say that," said Shadow as he smiled a little. "And I have even better news."

"What would that be?" The excited King asked.

"Last night, Moe was tinkering with spells, as I stated before. I went down to check on him, and it turned out that he had opened a portal. We heard a noise, and a white hedgehog came flying out. Now, the young man seemed to got hurt during the impact of his landing, so I sent Felicia to take him to the guest bedroom down the hall."

Mephiles grinned grew wider, he couldn't be any happier. "Let me see the boy, then!" The King walked back into his room and threw on his cape and crown, placing the golden craftsmanship atop of his head. He then walked past Shadow, but the Prince had to stop him.

"Dear brother," the Prince chuckled, "I know you're very eager to meet the Legendary boy, but I believe he is still rest." Shadow then let go of Mephiles' shoulder. "Why don't you go to the dining room and have breakfast. I will get the boy and bring him to meet you when he is awake."

Mephiles nodded and continued down the hallway, then heading down the carpet covered stair case. Shadow only chuckled and walked towards the Stranger's room. This time, he didn't even knocked before stepping inside. He looked around and found the white hedgehog to be awake. Good, now he can talk to him and find out his name.

"Good morning, Stranger," Shadow greeted with a warm voice. "I trust that you slept well last night?"

"Yes, I did." said the white hedgehog. "Look, I'm... Lost. I fell through this warp ring, and I ended up here. Where am I..." The stranger's eyes widened, realizing that this black hedgehog was Shadow. He sighed in relief. "Oh! Shadow! It's you! Boy, am I glad to see you here! I thought I was lost, but apparently not..." The white hedgehog paused for a moment. "Say, why are you dressed in such funny clothes?"

Shadow raised a brow. He couldn't have possibly met this stranger before. "I beg your pardon."

"What's wrong? Don't you remember me? I'm Silver! I helped you and Sonic in the past with Solaris, remember?" Silver sat up, and lifted the layers blankets that were covering his body. Silver stood up and looked at the Prince.

"I...I.." Silver paused for a moment, but then continued, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember ever meeting you." Shadow walked over to the curtains, opening them and letting the sun illuminate the room. "But, if you are wondering where you are, you are in the world of Magia, the North Valley Kingdom, my brother, the King's castle.

"O-Okay..?" Shadow rubbed his head, very confused. Did the warp ring take him to an alternate universe? Some type of medieval time universe? Well, it would make some kind of sense, since he did remind himself that the warp ring, which sucked him in like a vacuumed cleaner, took him here. "I'm sorry," Silver apologized. "I guess you're this universe's version of a Shadow I know."

"Oh, well, I guess, since you did come out of a portal Moe opened." Shadow replied. "Well, you must be hungry. Here," Shadow handed him some clothing he had pulled out from a drawer while Silver was talking before, "put these on, and meet me out in the hallway, you must meet the King of this land."

"Uh, sure, okay." Silver took the clothes. As soon as the Prince left, Silver slipped on a loose-fitted white shirt and threw on a royal blue vest, with yellow designs, similar to the ones on Mephiles' bedroom doors, surrounded the edges. Silver buttoned up his vest, and slipped on a pair of black dress pants. Silver noticed that Shadow had left some black leather boots by the door when he left. He walked over and picked them up, and walked back to the bed, sitting down. Kicking off his old boots, he slipped on the new ones and stood up. He walked over to a mirror to take a look at himself. Not bad at all.

Shadow was leaning against the wall outside of Silver's room, waiting calmly and quietly. He finally looked up when the white hedgehog walked out. Shadow began walking down the hallway and hand motioned Silver to follow along.

"Come," said the Prince, "the King is looking forward to meeting you at once." They walked down the stairs and over to the Dining room.

As they entered, Silver could not believe who their "King" was. Mephiles. The demon, who had tricked him once into almost killing Sonic. Mephiles was the one who said that Silver could save his world by doing so, but had manipulated him so cleverly into making Princess Elise cry, releasing the flames of disaster. Silver had to pause himself, though, and reminded himself that he was now in another universe. He had to play it cool, and see if this version of Mephiles was good or bad.

Mephiles looked up and smiled wide. "Ah! You're awake!" He stood up and walked over to him. The King gladly took Silver's hand, firmly, and shook it. "It's an honor to meet you, my Legend!"

"Wait, 'Legend'?" Silver was confused, what on Earth was this crazy King talking about?

Shadow noticed the young man's confusing. "Mephiles, I'm afraid that Silver does not know of this legend. Shall I explain it to him?" The prince asked and looked over toward his brother.

"Yes, go on ahead." The King finally let go of his strong grasp on the boy's hand and walked over to his seat at the table and set. Oh, the King's heart was full of joy that he could finally meet this white hedgehog so quickly! He grabbed his cup, filled with red wine, and took a small sip.

"You see, Silver," Shadow began, leading Silver over to a seat. "It appears that you are this white hedgehog in a prophecy that will aid my brother, Mephiles, find our family's jewel."

"Wh-What?" Silver looked at the two hedgehogs. "No, you must have the wrong hedgehog."

"Well, I believe you are," stated Mephiles. He picked up his fork and poked it against the fried eggs on his plate, the yellow yoke seeping out.

"Whether you are or not, you can't go back to your world," said Shadow, placing a hand on Silver's shoulder.

"You're going to keep me hostage?" Silver freaked.

"No," the Prince said, "no, what I mean is that after you came out of the portal, it closed. The royal wizard has tried to open it several times again last night, but it hasn't shown up ever since.

"

"No..." Silver couldn't believe this, was he going to be stuck here forever? "Y-you can't be serious."

Mephiles looked up at Silver. "Silver, my boy," he said, sitting up, "this jewel I'm searching for is extremely powerful. If you help me find it, I promise that Moe, my wizard, will use it and send you back home.

Silver had to think for a moment, but a minute later he look back up and nodded at Mephiles, agreeing to do this. "I will do it, but you have to keep that promise."

Mephiles smiled and replied, "Of course, Silver." The King looked at Shadow. "Shadow, I want you to find Felicia and have her show Silver around the castle, while you and Moe can go back to the library one last time and see if you can find anything else.

Shadow nodded, and bowed. "Yes, my King," he said. The Prince then stood up straight as well did Silver. Shadow led him out of the dining room and down the hall. The black and red striped hedgehog walked down to the kitchen, where he knew he would find Felicia.

"Don't worry, Silver," Shadow said, breaking the silence between the two. "You will like Felicia. She's one of our nicest servants here.

"Silver nodded and followed the Prince, thinking about what lies ahead for this next adventure.


	4. Chapter 3

"..And this over here is the ballroom!" Felicia said, holding the new legendary hero's hand. The ballroom was huge. When Silver looked down at the golden-colored floor he was able to see his reflection. He thought the windows in his room were big? They were nothing compared to the ones in here! These windows had to be at least 20 feet tall!

"Oh, and I also love the decorations and art on the ceiling!" Felicia giggled.

She was right. Silver looked up and he stared in awe at the fine art. It was a picture of dragons, living in peace and harmony with the mortals. It seemed that in the picture the mortals and dragons were having a grand festival.

"From what I heard," the young wolf began, "this picture was based on an actual event. The King said that this festival took place nearly 300 years ago when the dragons and mortals became allies and established to create the North Valley Kingdom!"

Silver took a good look at the young lady. Felicia was a wolf with long, flowing, brunette hair that gleamed and shined at the top whenever light shined. Her fur was brown, but not nearly as dark as his teacher's, Mammoth Mogul. She wore a very simple purple dress, with a yellow trim at the bottom, her shoes also matching the design. He could tell, just from being around her for an hour or so, that she was a kind and had a good natured soul.

Silver looked around the castle, and could not believe how big it was! Both he and the wolf had to been in at least 9 rooms already, and he believed that Felicia said that there were plenty more to look at.

"So, how long have you lived in this castle, Felicia?" Silver asked shyly.

"Well, I've been here since I was very little. You see, my parents..." the wolf paused for a moment, remembering the pain of the horrible memory, but decided to continued, "My parents were in some sort of accident while on traveling to visit relatives. Mephiles allowed Moe to let me live here with him."

"I can tell you and your grandfather are really close." Silver smiled at her.

"Yes," she said smiling back, "He may be really silly, but he has a very good heart." Felicia led Silver out the door to the right of the ballroom and down yet another hallway. "So, how you taking the news of being a Legend?" She asked.

"Well," Silver spoke, "It's big to take in, actually. I mean, I've been part of huge adventures before, but this is certainly new. Who knew that there was a whole other universe?"

"I know what you mean," Felicia stated, "I knew Grandfather was insane, but I thought he finally went off the deep end when he was trying to complete that spell to bring you her."

"Yeah, remind me to 'thank' him for the trip here," Silver grumbled, but chuckled at the same time.

Felicia could only giggle in response, "Right."

"So, this must be the library, I presume?" Silver asked as they stepped inside the huge room stashed with a whole collection of thousands of books.

"Yep," the wolf replied, "This is where the Prince and my grandfather first found out about you."

"Felicia, what exactly is this jewel that everyone seems so on about?" The white hedgehog asked with curiosity.

"Sorry, Silver, but I don't know much about it, myself," she sadly replied. "If you want to know, though, then you can ask Grandfather. I could take you down to his Spell room right now, if you want."

"Please, do," Silver said with a nod. "If I'm going to be this big person to find it, then it would help to know why we're making such a big deal about it."

"I can tell you this," Felicia began, "I know that it's supposed to have some unique powers and quite a big back story to fallow along it."

"I see," said Silver. "Well, off to the Spell room now, right?"

Felicia nodded, and continued down the hallway. She knocked on the door, and asked, "Grandfather! I brought Silver along with me!"

"Oh fantastic!" An excited voice was heard from the other side of the door. "Please, bring him down! Let me have a good look at the boy!"

Felicia opened the door and hurried down the spiraled staircase as Silver quickly followed along. He finally stopped at the base of the stairs, smiling at the site of the young wolf lady hugging her elderly family member. The grandfather looked old, too. He supported his crouched body with a thick wooden cane. His feet weren't even seen due to his royal blue robe draping over them. Like Felicia, the old man was also a wolf, but with a slightly darker colored tone of brown fur. His white long beard rolled down past his chest, with white thick eyebrows to match. Both wolves had bright, and beautiful, blue eyes.

"Ah, Silver, it is nice to properly meet you." Moe greeted kindly.

"Heh," Silver chuckled, "You too, sir. Yeah, falling on top of you wasn't a very good 'hello'." Felicia giggled from his comment and sat down on a wooden chair.

"Yes, you did cause quite a head ache afterwards." Moe laughed, slightly rubbing his head. For the next hour, or so, both the wizard and the legend sat down and talked. Silver told Moe about his world and his teachers, while the old man told him about the stupid, yet funny, mess ups he had made since he had been with the royal family for the past few decades.

"Wow, I didn't realize what trouble makers the King and Prince were when they were younger," giggled Felicia.

"Trust me, sweetheart," chuckle the old man, "They were quite the hand full."

"So tell me, Moe, I would like to know about this jewel I'll help search for," Silver requested.

"You see, young man, this jewel was very precious to the King's family. Over a thousand years ago, there used to be as much female dragons as there were male. The females had a much energy inside their souls, which were sadly taken away from them from the heartless Dark dragons. Many had died from this painful treatment. Two hundred years ago, the last female, the Queen, was in a middle of a war battle. All the soldiers in her army had been brutally murdered, and she made one final attempt to escape the Dark Dragon's King. She decided to use her all over strength and power to create a gem, putting her soul inside. The Dark army found her body, as well did our Kingdom's army. Everyone had thought her to be dead. That was, until her son, the King's grandfather, had found her jewel. It was passed down, through legend, that she spoke to him, and instructed him to hide her somewhere deep in our world, until the day a chosen one shall release her power."

"So, I'm that chosen one...?" Silver asked.

"No, it's been told that it was someone to be within the bloodline." Moe stated.

"So, how did they found out about Silver's role in the prophecy you had just recently found, Grandfather?" Felicia had now asked.

"Well, apparently she told him that there would have to be someone to aid him?" Moe shrugged. "I really don't know, sweetheart. You have to remember, though, much of the pieces of this puzzle could have been lost through time."

"True," the young wolf replied.

Moe's ear twitched, hearing the sound of armored footsteps coming down the steps. "Moe," a guarded spoke, raising his voice just a bt so that he would be heard, "The nagas of the forest region have arrived, and the King would like you to be their to greet them."

Moe sighed and stood up slowly. "Alright," he said. "Felicia, wait for me to return."

Felicia replied with just a simple nod.

"He also wanted this lad to be there as well," the gaurd stated, pointing right at Silver.

"Kind of saw that coming." Silver sighed and stood, stretching a bit from sitting for too long.

Silver waved goodbye, for now, to Felicia, and followed the wizard and guard up the stairs. The white hedgehog then walked over to the old man, and whispered in his ear, "Sir, what are nagas?"

Moe looked at him, surprised. "You don't have nagas in your world, son?"

"No, sir." Silver replied.

"Well, you see, nagas are basically have a body of one animal, but the bottom of a large serpant." The wizard explained.

Silver eyes widened. "S-Serpent?

"The hedgehog stuttered. Silver remembered snakes, and memorizing that he did not like them at all.

"I wish it weren't these nagas we are allied with, though," Moe grumbled, "I really don't like their King, he's quite rude, especially towards women. This is why I wanted Felicia to stay back there."

"Who's their King?" Silver asked.

"I forgot his real name, but I do know that he goes by 'Scourge'." Moe then looked at Silver. "He's a nasty green booger, too." The old man laughed. Silver looked up and noticed that the guard tried not to laugh as well. Silver could only smile and shake his head. Felicia was right about her grandfather being goofy and such, before.

When outside the guard stopped at the door, while the wizard and Silver walked over to the royal brothers.

"Ah, good to see you again, Silver," said King Mephiles.

"You too, Sire." Silver replied, staying behind Moe.

Silver's jaw dropped when he saw the Naga King. He was enormous! His tail had to be over eight feet. Silver wasn't just standing behind the wizard, he was hiding. He just really did not like snakes.

"Greatingsssss, Mephilessss." The green naga hissed. "It hasss been quite the long trip." Scourge's fork tongue stuck out, almost every time he hissed. Chills ran down poor Silver's back.

"Well, you are more than welcome to rest for the rest of the evening, King Scourge." Mephiles then bowed in respect.

"Heh, very formal, aren't you?" Scourge chuckled. He looked over at Moe, who could only glare at the large snake. Scourge smirked, as he knew he was going to have some fun with the old man. "Hello again Old Hag."

"Hello there, Giant Jump Rope," Moe said, with an actual straight face.

Scourge's smirk faded to a dead on glare. He rolled his eyes and slithered past the old wizard.

Moe smirked and looked at Silver. "I may be old," he said, "but I can still throw a few good come backs like I did when I was a young boy." The wizard chuckled, and with the support of his cane, he walked back to the castle.

Silver watched as the rest of the nagas had slithered their way into the castle as well. The white hedgehog felt a cold hand on his shoulder and jumped a bit. He didn't have to worry, though. It was only Mephiles with a surprisingly comforting smile.

"You don't need to worry about Scourge, Silver," Mephiles reassured. "He won't do anything to you. Scourge is just one who likes to mess with anyone he sees." The King let go of his shoulder and led him back inside. "Now, I will meet you in the dining room in about ten minutes." Mephiles picked up the pace of his stride down the hall, while Silver stayed behind. Silver leaned against the wall, still thinking about that naga. Scourge had big and piercing blue, serpent eyes. The tail of his looked muscular. Scourge didn't really have much of a pattern to his tail, just some flames that had looked like they were tattooed on.

"Don't listen to my brother," Shadow's voice approached from behind. "He may be a great King, but he seriously fooled by Scourge's charms."

Silver turned and looked at the red striped hedgehog. "You don't like him either?" Silver ask, not really surprised.

"Not the least bit." Shadow answered, walking up to him. "First off, he was spoiled as a child, and is extremely greedy. Second, he loves to manipulate my brother into doing things for his own benefits."

"What kind of things?" Silver finally stood up straight.

"Things such as searching for that damn jewel," Shadow quietly growled under his breath.

"Wait, why do you all of a sudden hate the gem?"

Shadow cut Silver a nasty glare. "My brother chooses to ignore this, but there's also a curse that follows it. Some say it was myth to keep thieves from searching for it, I say it's not. From all the magc you see here in this world, it shouldn't surprise you."

"So, why would the King still want to look for it? Didn't you talk to him?"

"Because of Scourge. That conniving serpent knows many things about the jewel. That's how my brother found out about it a few years ago."

"Man that sucks."

Shadow sighed, looking at Silver. "Look, we can't press anything more on this topic. I don't want one of Scourge's guards coming along being a little snitch on us."

Silver nodded and followed Shadow as they finally went over to the dining room, to discuss some very important topics.


	5. Chapter 4

Nearly 3 minutes later, both the Prince and the white hedgehog walked in the dining room. The young man looked towards the father end of the room and found Mephiles and Scourge holding a conversation about their kingdoms, which seemed they have been on that one subject for a while now.

Shadow looked over at Silver, as if saying to keep quiet about their previous conversation. The boy nodded and sat down at the opposite side of their royal highnesses.

Scourge's ear twitched and turned his head over towards Silver's, his blue, snake eyes piercing right into the other nervous hedgehog's golden ones. The naga smirked and grinned wide, and knew that Silver was going to be a new fun toy.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare, boy?" Scourge chuckled and lapse his fork tongue out.

Chills ran down Silver's back as he quickly looked away, not wanting to look at monstrous snake at all.

Silver could then sigh in relief, though, when Felicia and her kind and humorous old grandfather followed slightly behind her. Felicia waved at him a smiled at the hedgehog. Despite the king of the nagas being there, she was going to try and keep her mood the same sweet and friendly wolf she was. After helping her grandfather sit down and setting his cane down to rest on the leg of the table, she then sat down between Moe and Silver.

Shadow sat up as the servants came in with the food. There was so much on the table, trays of divine treats and meals covering almost ever available space on the table. Shadow didn't fill up his plate nearly as much as Scourge. Shadow slightly poked down at the mashed potatoes and gravy on his plate, not even eating a single bite. He could only think about Mephiles at the moment. The prince wanted so desperately to know what Scourge was planning. The black and red hedgehog knew that the naga was helping Mephiles get something so that he had more power. Well, maybe it was a little bit, but something was missing. Every time Shadow would even look up at Scourge, the green serpent would return a sinister smirk back at him, almost bragging about his plan, but never revealing it. The prince growled lightly under his breath, firming a strong grasp on the fork he had been holding, holding in the rage.

Mephiles looked over at Shadow, slightly concerned. "What's with you tonight Shadow?" The king asked, only to receive a look of disbelief from his younger sibling. Shadow remained silent, knowing that if he said anything to his brother about his questions towards Scourge that Mephiles would get mad or irritated. It was sad for Shadow to even think that Mephiles would take Scourge's word way before his own. Sometimes Shadow would wonder how things would might be if Scourge had ever became allied with his brother's Kingdom. Sometimes, he would longed for something relative to that would ever happen. Lightly shaking his head out of his train of thought, the Prince turned his head back to look down at his dinner on the plate in front of him. Finally, he scooped up a small bit of the mashed potatoes, slipping it into his mouth.

He looked over at Felicia, Silver and Moe, who all seemed like they were talking about some kind of other conversation they had earlier. Of course, about the legend him and the old fool found yesturday. Shadow felt as if he was in the middle. Mephiles and Scourge would talk about their kingdoms, plans for tomarrow, and, as usual, the jewel.

The jewel... Shadow dreaded the name of the jewel. 'The Dragon's Eye,' what a stupid name. Hell, even that object would catch Mephiles' attention more.

The prince wiped the mashed potatoes off his face with a silk napkin, then sat up. He sighed, knowing he was just being bitter about the topic he had been thinking about for the past five minutes or so. He thought to himself for another few good minutes, thinking about if there would be anything about the curse of the Dragon's Eye. Was it something that would lead disaster for the kingdom? Drought, leaving no water for the farmers to refresh the crops with? Hurricanes? Tornados? Floods? No one would know until he did the research. Shadow finally decided that later in the night, when everyone was asleep, he would do so. The Prince finally smiled and sat up, feeling just a bit better now.

"Alright," Mephiles finally spoke out, forcing every conversation to go on hold, "we need to discuss about the trip tomarrow. I want to know what we'll be needing in food and other such necitities."

Scourge sat back in his chair and looked at him. "Well, if the old hag still has the map, and brought it like we asked, and then we'll need to look at it and estimate how long it will take to get there."

"No need to look at the map, Slinky," Moe stated, smirking up at the Serpant King. "I studied the map a while ago, and I figured out exactly how many days it would take, prior we keep on task and not slack off."

"How long, Moe?" Mephiles asked.

"Nearly a week, sire."

"So you guys will be needing a lot of food if both of the Kings are taking every guard along with them," Felicia stated, looking over at Mephiles and ignoring Scourge.

"Well no duh, you little witch." Scourge chuckled at her.

Shadow looked at Mephiles. Really, he didn't give a look at Scourge after that comment? The King really has changed a lot.

"How dare you speak to her that way!" Moe raised his voice towards the snake, who really didn't regret anything at all.

"Moe, please," said Mephiles, "Settle down, for once."

'Really?' Both the black hedgehog and the old wizard thought to themselves.

Felicia tapped her finger lightly on the table, trying very hard to not make a comment back. Silver ears went back, figuring out that if this continued on, an argument was sure to break out.

"Felicia," Mephiles called her out, "are you coming along or not?"

"Probably, who else is going to keep an eye on Grandfather?" She giggled lightly.

The King nodded and looked back at Shadow. "What about you, brother? Have you decided whether or not you're going?" He asked.

Shadow just nodded, not saying a word again. Mephiles groaned from his silent, knowing something was on his mind again and that it most likely had something to do with Scourge.

"Are we making any extra stops throughout the trip?" The green snake asked.

"Yes. There's a village near by the location of my family's gem. I had already made arrangements to stay there.

Scourge glanced over at Silver, and smirked. "So, what makes this 'legend' so important?" Scourge then sat up. "Aww, is he going to hold our hand when the monsters come out of the dark?" Scourge asked with a mockingly baby voice. "Or will it be the other way around?"

Again, Mephiles said nothing to him. Scourge has the King wrapped around his finger, and Shadow knew it.

"You know, why don't you just leave him alone? You don't have a part in this prophecy, so why are you going, Scourge?" Felicia asked, smirking a bit.

Scourge growled out, "Neither do pathetic young women such as yourself. You should be staying here and remain in the kitchen where all of you belong."

Shadow had enough. He stabbed his fork into the table.

"Shadow! What is wrong with you?" Mephiles growled.

"What's wrong with me, brother?" Shadow took in a deep breath, but then realized something. Mephiles wasn't going to listen. No matter if Shadow screamed at him, or solved his problem more calmly. Mephiles won't listen. He never has since Scourge stepped into the picture. The prince let out a sigh, and stood up. "...I... have a headache. It's the screaming and arguments across the room that are driving me up the wall," he lied.

"Then perhaps you should go to bed and rest," Mephiles insisted.

"Probably should," Shadow said, walking out of the room.

Mephiles sighed and sat back down.

There was nothing more to discuss. The food was done and the servants were cleaning up the table. Everyone else had decided to leave and head right to bed. Sleep was something everyone apparently needed for the night, especially Shadow.


	6. Chapter 5

The light of the sun rising over the horizon shined brightly and beautifully over the North Valley Kingdom. Birds were chirping and the children of the villagers would play outside while their parents would work on the fields or at home.

At the castle, the King slowly opened his eyes and sat up with a yawn. The night was exhausting for the hedgehog. Mephiles sat there in the quietness, trying ever so desperately to remember his dream from what he just woke from. He massaged his forehead with two fingers and groan. He couldn't remember, but he knew that he had to. There was a feeling inside him that told him that this dream was different, something that would aid him, not for the trip or his entire quest in general, but his whole life itself. The King remembered last night at the dinner, though. Shadow was not himself, and was keeping something from him. Mephiles laid back down and sighed. He was now staring up at the ceiling in wonder, his expression very dull and blank. He needed to do something, something about Shadow; their relationship. Ever since they were young boys, Mephiles would separate himself from his younger sibling, never really setting a true good example.

Clenching his fists, he growled. What was that dream? He needed to remember! "Damn it!" Mephiles yelled, slamming his fist into the mattress, but there was still confusion and frustration left inside him. The king sat up again and got out of bed. After he let out a sigh, he stood up, putting on his gloves, rings, shoes, cape, but stopped and stared at the crown. The crown, was he truly worthy of such an honorable title such as being the King? 'King Mephiles,

' it didn't even sound good, in his opinion. Why was such responsibility handed down to him by his father? He didn't deserve it. He couldn't do anything. Hell, he couldn't stop just a simple argument from last night's dinner. The King desperately wanted to scream, but didn't, not wanting to deal with people barging in, asking if he was alright or if there was something they could do. No, he wanted to be left alone; escape from this place for a few hours and think in deep though by himself, to find answers and conclusions to his questions. This was the first time in a while Mephiles could care less about the jewel.

He looked over to the window, seeing a bit of light peering through the curtains. Dawn. Mephiles sighed and stared down at the carpet floor, but then slowly placed his gold crown on top of his head. Standing up, he walked out the door to go for a walk. Everyone was still asleep and in their rooms. Good, no one to bother him and possibly he'll have enough time to actually go for a walk for a bit. The troubled King tip-toed to down the staircase and looked from left to right, making sure he was not being followed. Still no one was stirring or making a sound. No servants, no nagas, brothers, wizards or new white hedgehogs from other dimensions to stride down the halls or cut over to the dining room for breakfast. Mephiles went over to a door, opened it and stepped outside into a blooming garden that his mother began when he was only an infant. He sometimes missed those days from when he was a child. No kingdoms for him to protect. No allies. Just fun, play. Activities to keep him occupied. Smiling just a small bit from the memories of his childhood, he finally sat down on a bench and looked up at the clear blue sky, no clouds to blanket over it's beauty. He remembered, as a child, whether being stressed, sad or enraged, his mother would take him out here and told him this could be his own place to relax and escape those feelings. She was right. Mephiles closed his eyes.

He remembered. The dream was of the events that had taken place over two hundred years ago. His great grandmother, the last female dragon to ever walk among the land again, running for life, then secluding herself into a very hidden cave. The King watched her glow and her soul leaving her body. The soul moved and morphed into a shape of a sphere. It floated down the cave to hide itself and hardened into a beautiful orange and red colored jewel. It would remain, until she called out to his grandfather to find her. His grandfather took his mother, and kept her by his side, until the servants and laborers had finished the job he commissioned to build a wonderful and carefully hidden temple. That's where it was... But something else happened in the dream. His great uncle was there as well. A battle between his grandfather and uncle raged on. The younger sibling had been shunned by his whole family, and thought that the jewel of his Mother's soul rightfully belonged to him. Sadly, the battle did not end up well. His grandfather stood above his now dead brother... The battle was over.

Mephiles gasped and shook his head, not wanting to remember anything more. That wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. It was a sign, though. Not to find the gem, but it had sort of explained about the relationship between him and Shadow. Like his great uncle, Shadow was also ignored by the family at times. Was what happened last night with Shadow all because of jealousy? Was Shadow jealous of Scourge and just wanted his brother's attention? Possibly.

There was no clear answer, though.

"Your Highness," the voice of an elderly man spoke out. Mephiles had quickly turned his head to see who it was. It was Moe, one of the closest friends of the family.

"Never could be happier to see you, my old friend," the King sighed in relief, leaning back against the bench.

"I can sense that you are very much troubled, my King," Moe said as he walked over to him, sitting down next to him.

"Yes," Mephiles replied.

"Was because of the small events from last night?" The old wizard asked. Mephiles nodded.

"It's Shadow... I... I want to know what's troubling him, but he won't tell me." Mephiles rubbed his slightly aching head.

"Well, have you approached it to him in private or anything?" Moe asked, not looking at his King.

"...No." The King replied.

"Then there is your problem," the royal wizard stated. "Now, I've known both you and Shadow since you were young lads, Mephiles. I've studied and read both of you like the books in the library. When there's trouble between you and your younger brother, you never approach it. You always expect everything will be alright in the end. Am I right or am I wrong?"

"I guess you're right..." the King sighed.

"But Shadow isn't the perfect, either. He won't come out and tell you anything either. He keeps to himself and never shares his feelings to anyone, too afraid to show weakness. We all have flaws, Sire." Moe then smiled.

"So, you want me to walk up to him and confront him about this whole situation? You make it sound easy, but it's-" Moe cut the King off.

"Obviously, it's not easy," said Moe, "but this is how a King should solve a small problem like this. It's small things like this that could lead into something bigger and far more worse than it ever should have been."

"Well, how do you suggest that I approach it with, Moe?" Mephiles asked.

"That is not for me to decide," Moe replied, "You know your brother more than anyone in this entire Kingdom..." The wizard paused for a bit. "My King surely does know his brother, or am I wrong?" The Wizard finally stood up slowly.

"What? Of.. Of course I know my brother!" Mephiles snapped back.

"But you admitted to yourself that you have ignored him before." The wizard stared at his King. The was a long silence between the two. "My King, I can't always give you a straight answer. Kings must not take short cuts, otherwise they will never get the true answer. You must approach your younger brother the way you feel is right. Not what I think is right. Not your father, your mother, your servants. Not even Scourge. You think and speak your own mind. Don't be someone's tool, my boy." Moe went back inside the castle, leaving the King by himself in his garden.

Mephiles looked and stared down at the ground again. The old wizard was right, though, he needed to change and make his own decisions. Decide what's right or wrong. He had to solve things and make the final decisions for such small problems as this.

Mephiles stood up and walked back inside to find his brother.


	7. Chapter 6

It was still just dawn, everyone was up and awake. Felicia stepped inside of Silver's room, checking to see whether he was packed, or even awake yet. She found him, already dressed up in his formal royal wear the Prince had gave him. Silver was slipping on his black leather boots. She smiled and walked over to him with a suitcase full of new clothes for him to wear on the journey.

"Good morning, Silver," she greeted, setting the suitcase down next to her.

"Oh," Silver looked up and stood. "Hey, Felicia. Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes," the wolf said nodding. "The Prince told me to bring this suitcase to you. He had the servants gather up some more clothes, that way you won't have to wear that same outfit every day."

"Right." Silver chuckled. He picked up the not very heavy suitcase. "So a week, huh? It's going to be a long one."

"Yeah, but don't worry. Normally people like you, me and the royals ride horses. We won't have to walk too much." Felicia started walking her way towards the door, Silver following.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to do during this trip?" Silver asked.

"I don't know, Silver," Felicia said, shrugging. "I guess it'll pop out when we need it, huh?"

"I guess so." Silver replied, walking down the hallway. He stopped at the top of the stares, looking down and seeing the giant serpent King. Silver's ears went down flat and remained very quiet.

Felicia looked and noticed the poor hedgehog's fear.

"Don't be afraid of him, Silver," she said with a soft, comforting voice. "He won't hurt you. I won't let him." She winked. "He messes with you, he'll feel the wrath of my grandfather and I," she giggled.

Silver chuckled, his confidence up again. He quickly went down the stairs and followed Felicia out the front door. Moe was outside in front of a carriage, waiting for them.

"Ah, there you two are," Moe said with a smile. "Come; help me and the rest of the servants load the carriage with the luggage."

Silver walked over to the old man, giving him a hand and helping him carry the luggage in.

"Sir, you should rest. Felicia and I can do the rest." Silver said, stepping out of the carriage.

"Thank you, Silver," Moe sighed in relief, sitting down on a slight large rock.

Felicia walked over to the pile of suitcases and tried picking up a rather large one, but accidently dropping it because of its heavy weight. "Oops.."

Unfortunately for her, Scourge was slithering by, and smirked down at her.

"Aww, too heavy for you, wench?" Scourge asked with a cocky grin stretched across his face. The large serpent picked up the heavy black suitcase with the tip of his muscular tail, tossing it lazily into the carriage. Silver had just dodged it.

"Hey!" Silver grumbled. The cocky snake only laughed and picked up another suitcase.

"Dance, mortal!" Scourge laughed, throwing another suitcase at Silver. This time Silver caught it with his psychometric powers. The white hedgehog smirked back.

Moe sat up, and growled at Scourge. "I suggest you move along, you over sized pasta noodle."

Scourge rolled eyes and grumbled as he slithered away, cursing their names up and down.

Silver levitated the suitcase he had just caught into the carriage. Felicia then walked over to it, shutting the door after placing the last thing of luggage inside.

"Looks like that's all. All we need to do is wait for the Prince and the King." Felicia stated, sitting down next to her grandfather.

Silver leaned against the carriage, looking at the two wolves. "I don't know how to feel about this trip. Should I be excited, scared? What?"

"Feel like Silver, my Boy," Said the old wizard,

"Shouldn't be that hard, now should it?"

Silver shook his head, chuckling lightly.

Alongside Shadow, Mephiles stepped out of his castle, looking wide awake for today's long journey.

"Is everything ready for us to go?" Mephiles asked, walking over to Moe.

Moe nodded, and replied, "Yes, sir. Silver and Felicia had just finished packing up the carriage with suitcases."

"Good," said the King. "Find your steeds and we will take out leave." Mephiles then walked away to, like always, talk to Scourge.

Shadow glared at the two and stood there in silence. "A couple of you might have to share a horse or walk." the prince said, looking back at the three.

"Well," Silver began, "I guess I can walk. I won't mind at all." Not too long afterwards, two servants had arrived with two horses, a black, muscular stallion and a beautiful white mare. Felicia climbed up on the white mare, and watched as Moe tried squirming onto his horse. She giggled.

The day was long, and tiring. Not from walking, but from the boring silence between most of the others. No one really had anything to say.

Day soon grew to night, and servants and guards began setting up a tent for the royals and themselves as well. Felicia was helping a few cooking servants set up a soup pot and create a warm a delicious vegetable soup. One female handed a bowl out to guards, the other the Kings and Mephiles' younger brother. The young wolf walked over to Silver and her grandfather, handing them their share of dinner.

Silver licked his lips, he was finally going to fill his empty stomach, which seemed to had growled at him, begging him to eat, and he was finally able to. He picked up the spoon, and took a sip. The taste was amazing.

Moe was too busy, though, playing with the fire and trying so desperately to start it up. "Oh, come on!" Moe complained. Over and over again, he would hit two rocks against each other, trying so desperately to create a spark to ignite the firewood.

Silver looked over at him. "Need help, Sir?" Silver ask, setting his empty bowl down on the cool night grass.

"No, no. I got it. AH HA!" Finally, the old wizard got a few good sparks. All there was at first was just a small bit of smoke, but that smoke would soon turn into a good size, warm fire. He sighed, now happy, and sat down next to the white hedgehog. Moe picked up his bowl, and began to sip on the soup.

"Can I sit here?" The prince asked in a low and quiet voice, standing in front of them.

"Of course, your highness," Felicia said with a warm smile. Shadow then sat down next to them and stared into the fire.

"Everything alright, Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Yes," Shadow lied with a sigh.

"Liar," Felicia said, looking at him. "Tell us what was going through your mind at the dinner yesterday."

"It's none of your concern," Shadow didn't turn his stare away from the flame.

"Maybe," Moe cut in, "but I think you should at least let some steam off just a bit. If there's something you want kept from your brother, for now, then our lips are sealed." The old wizard winked at him.

Shadow looked at him and sighed. "It... I... Gah... Damn it.." Shadow then lied on his back, staring up at the star covered sky. He wanted to say, but didn't know how.

"You're worried about your brother, and question his choices of being allies with that snake's kingdom, right?" Moe asked, staring at the tired and confused prince.

Shadow turned his head and stared back at Moe. "I can never guess how you always know these things, old man." Shadow chuckled lightly.

Moe shrugged. "It's a gift." The wizard then set his now empty bowl down.

"I still can't see how he trusts him, though.." Shadow finally sat up again.

"Neither do the rest of us," said Felicia. "But it's not for us to decide who this kingdom is allied with.."

Silver turned his head towards Scourge and Mephiles, who seem to be in a normal conversation.

"I needed to get away from them for the night, though." Shadow said, picking up a small stick, poking at the fire.

"I can understand," Moe stated, "but some time during this week, you two must talk to each other.

"Yes, I get that." said the Prince. "The question is, will he, or will he be too distracted with Scourge?"

"Well, probably not." Felicia said.

There was silence for a bit, but then the prince's yawn broke it.

"Growing tired your highness?" The old wizard asked, sitting up more.

"A little, but I don't feel like going in the tents just yet. It's been a while since I've been outside and look up at the night sky." Shadow said with a smile, looking up at the starry night sky, as well did Silver.

Shadow looked over to Silver. "So, tell me about your world."

"Huh?" Silver broke out of his day dreaming and looked at Shadow. "Oh, my world? Well, what is there to really talk about? It was nothing but ruins stretched across for miles."

"Really?" Shadow sat up, interested. "What led it to that?

Silver shrugged.

"Was there anyone else there besides yourself, Silver?" Shadow asked.

"Well, yeah. I have two teachers, Mogul and Edmund."

"Teachers, huh?"

"Yeah, especially Mogul. He taught me how to channel my powers and control them since I was a younger boy."

"I see." Shadow then looked over at Moe, who was chuckling.

"Don't even get me started with your lessons from your childhood, my Prince," Said Moe. Shadow grumbled, remembering his mess ups when he was around six or seven years old.

Mean while, with Mephiles and Scourge, Mephiles stared into the fire.

"You've been staring into that fire for minutes now, my friend." Scourge sat up and looked at him.

"Thinking," the King replied.

"About...?"

"It is none of your concern, just something between my brother and I."

"Touchy tonight, are we?" Scourge chuckled. "Anyway, where are we stopping tomorrow, Mephiles?"

"Inferno," Mephiles replied. "There is a woman there that I would like to help aid us on our journey."


	8. Chapter 7

Silver was lying under the warmth of blankets and soft pillows cushioning his back. His eyelids opened, but with sun light streaking across his face. Groaning, Silver turned over to his stomach and covers his face with one of the blankets.

"Go away, Sun..." the white hedgehog moaned. "I don't want to get up yet... Need more sleep."

He began shutting his eyes, slowly drifting back into slumber...

That was, until Moe blared and shouted into his tent. "Wake up, Legend!" Silver jumped and sighed.

"So much for sleep," the young boy yawned, stretching his arms above his head and then sitting up.

"Well, you can't sleep all day, we still have a lot of traveling to do today," said Moe, opening up the case with Silver's clothing, pulling out a loose, black shirt and brown trousers. "The servants are preparing breakfast for everyone. So, hurry up and get dressed so you can go eat." Moe then stepped out of the tent, giving the white hedgehog some privacy.

A few moments later, Silver stepped out of his tent, wearing the outfit Moe lazily pulled out. At least it wasn't too bad. Silver walked and looked around. The only people who were up were the servants and guards. The royals seemed to either still be asleep, or just waking up. The boy decided to help a servant empty and take down his medium size tent. It didn't take long, only a few minutes.

Shadow yawned and finally stepped out of his tent, this time wearing a dark, red colored jacket, the tail going down to just about his knees. Along with his jacket, he wore black pants to match. The black and red hedgehog decided to wake his brother up and walked towards his tent. Too late, Scourge had beaten him to it. Shadow growled softly and deeply, clenching his fists a bit. He sighed though, calming himself down, and then walked over to his brother.

"Morning, Mephiles," said the Prince.

"Ah, nice to see you awake, my brother," Mephiles said.

"Yeah," Scourge interrupted, "Now we don't have to listen to your annoying, loud snoring." The large serpent smirked at Shadow. In return, the Prince gave him a nasty glare.

Mephiles sighed, and looked back down at a map laid across the wooden table. "Let's see... If we cut through here... No, that won't work." Mephiles mumbled on to himself. Shadow then walked over to the table, glancing over.

"Trying to decide which way would be quicker to Inferno, brother?" Shadow asked.

"Yes and we have to get there soon, otherwise we'll miss her," answered the King.

"Right, Mistress Blaze does have the tendency to come and go." Shadow then dragged a nearby chair over to him, sitting down. "Well, would you like me to make an opinion?"

"Yes, please." Mephiles then sat down as well, his one hand holding his head in frustration.

Shadow took a quell pen, dipping it into ink. "Well, we are now nearby two rivers," the prince state, pointing at the two-dimensional rivers. "If we cross to the right, we have a risk of running into bandits. We'll need to avoid them."

"Peh," Scourge spitted out. "I could take them. They're just pathetic excuses for life."

"But we don't have the time. Like I said, Mistress Blaze could leave her home at any time."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Shads," said the snake, sitting back on a pile of pillows, resting his head back.

"As I was saying..." Shadow then turned back to the map, now pointing to a mountain. "There is a short cut near this mountain, I believe. It's the quickest way, and if we leave now, we should be there around sun set." The Prince circled the mountain."

"I like it." The King said with a smile, looking up at Shadow. "My brother, I would like you to lead us there today."

"Yes, Mephiles." said Shadow, a smile on his face. He turned, but found Scourge now slithering out of Mephiles' tent.

Finally, everyone had eaten breakfast and took down the tents, ready to leave for another day of travel. The ones with horses climbed onto their steeds, and pressed on. The journey was long, but a little more exciting. Every now and then, Felicia would challenge Silver to a small horse race, but the white hedgehog winning almost every time. At one time, one of their horses had accidently trotted over the tip of Scourge's tail, making him yell out in pain, but trying to suck it up. For once, he didn't make a big scene.

Like his brother requested, Shadow was ahead of everyone else, with the map in hand, almost looking at it constantly, but looked up every now and then to know where he was going.

From ahead, a rather enormous mountain was slowly approaching over the horizon. The prince jogged his horse closer to it, and as he expected, a path was found. "Over here!" Shadow shouted, everyone else headed towards him. It wasn't a long passage, almost an hour later, they were out.

Silver caught up with Moe, and looked at him. "Sir, what is Inferno that everyone is talking about?"

"A place." Moe chuckled.

"Wow, a place. It sounds amazing." Silver said with sarcasm.

"Well, we won't be there long, but it is where the fire dragon chapter lives." Moe stated

"Oh." That was all Silver could really say.

Suddenly everyone stopped, Silver then pulling on the reins of his horse, the animal then stopping to a halt. The guards had said it was time for everyone to take a break and rest.

Silver hopped off his horse, and looked around for Felicia, but strangely could not find her. Weird, she wasn't far behind him a while ago. Where could she have gone?

The sound of Scourge yelling was echoed through the air. Silver quickly ran towards the yells, having an idea now where she was. Sadly, he was right. Scourge was surprisingly squeezing Felicia into a tight grip in his tail. His eyes widen, but then turned into a sudden rage.

"Scourge!" Silver yelled at the serpent. Scourge's ear's twitched and looked over at Silver. He chuckled.

"Aw, how cute, Felicia. You got a little 'hero' to come and rescue you." Scourge chuckled, lightly choking her around the neck.

"S-Silve-!" She was cut off from the strength of Scourge's tail.

Using his powers, Silver levitated a few large sized rocks, throwing them right at Scourge. The serpent King dodged, but dropped Felicia to the ground.

"I have had enough of you, weakling!" Scourge shouted in the air. The snake then lunged himself at the legend, but before he could tackle him, Scourge was interrupted by a few chaos spears. Shadow stood there, staring right at Scourge.

"Do not touch him." Shadow snapped.

"You want to play too, stripes? Bring it!" Out of nowhere, large, and deadly looking claws unsheathed from the tips of Scourge's fingers. The large serpent dashed right at the prince, scratching him across the face.

"GAH!" The Prince screamed in pain.

"Scourge!" Mephiles finally cut in. "The hell is wrong with you?!"

Scourge chuckled, which soon turned into a laugh. "Oh come one, Mephiles. I'm just having a little fun~"

Mephiles stared at him for a moment. He turned to the guards and looked at them. "Forget the rest of the travel for the day. I want camp set up, now."

"But sir,

"One guard spoke out. "What about Misstr-"

"I said NOW!" Mephiles eyes flared, making the two jump. "As for you, Scourge," Mephiles began, turning back towards the insane monster. "You need to be taught a little lesson.

Silver could not believe what was going on. Out of nowhere, wings sprouted from Mephiles' back, and solid black claws growing out from under his finger nails appeared! The legend was looking at the transformation of a dragon!

With great, long steps, Mephiles walked over to Scourge. The King grasped Scourge by the throat, but Scourge only laughed and stared at him with a wicked grin.

"You going to kill me, Mephiles~?" Scourge's chuckle kept growing and growing, getting creepier by the minute.

"No. I'm above that, but you will be wishing you haven't even touched one of my servants." Mephiles was now staring into his eyes, enraged.

"Aww, but you know I like to play games~" Scourge turned his head to look at Shadow. "Your brother is no fun, he can't even put up a good fight. You make things interesting, that's why I like you." The serpent King couldn't stop giggling and chuckling.

Mephiles sink his claws into one of the lunatic's shoulders, Scourge groaning, clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, but his grin never leaving.

"Ooo~ Suspense~ How bad are you going to hurt me, my friend?" Scourge started to laugh. Mephiles growled and through Scourge into a large boulder, knocking the naga out. Mephiles stood there in silence. The King's loyal subjects stood back and stared, no one was saying a single word.

Both Silver and Moe hurried over to Felicia. Moe held her up in his arms and looked down at her.

"Oh my God, Felicia, are you alright?" Moe asked, extremely worried.

"I'm fine..." Felicia replied, looking up at him with a smile. "Just a little out of breath, that's all." Moe was then petting her head, trying every way that he could do at the moment to keep her calm.

Silver looked over to Shadow, noticing drips of blood coming off from his face. He got up and quickly jogged over to him. The white hedgehog kneeled down next to him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine... Get me bandages..." The prince was holding his bleeding eye, wincing every time a breeze whipped against it. Silver didn't have to get up, though, as a young female servant rushed over to them, taking out Goths of white, clean bandages, then wrapping it around his head.

Mephiles finally morphed back into his regular self. He slowly walked over to Scourge, then at another guard.

"Get Scourge's tent set up, and place him inside to rest," the King demanded. "Hopefully he should be back to normal by the morning."


	9. Chapter 8

The large and enormous Naga King had finally awoken from his slumber, but not under a few blankets and some little pillows underneath. He was in a bed. A bed? He didn't recall anyone taking a bed. He opened his eyes and looked around. Even more strange, the naga wasn't even in a tent, but a room. Had everyone traveled to Inferno while he was passed out? Must be, it was the only village close by. Scourge sat up, his nose twitching from the smell of blood. He looked down at his hand, finding the dried up red stuff that must have drip onto him after scratching the prince's eyes out. He chuckled at the thought, and then slowly licked his hands cleaned. If only he could have finished with the job, then that annoying Shadow wouldn't have to get in his way again.

Scourge scooted off out of the bed, slithering over to the curtains. His hand lifted one of them up a little, and peered out. It was sun set, just how long was he asleep? The naga King's ear twitched to the sound of footsteps approaching the door. He turned and then smirks, only to find Mephiles. Mephiles' arms were crossed, and he looked mad still. How cute, Scourge thought to himself.

"So, I'm guessing that I will be getting a lecture from you, huh, Mephy?" asked the cocky serpent, who then flopped back down on his back on the bed. He looked over at Mephiles, who wasn't saying anything? "Nothing? I'm guessing that you have been hanging around your younger brother for too long. You should change that, you know."

"Why were you choking Felicia the other day?" Mephiles cut right to the case.

"'Other day'? Man, I was asleep for a while." Sourge yawned. "Which I think I might get back to, soon, if you don't mind." He then shut his eyes.

"No," Mephiles said, walking over to the tired snake, "You will explain yourself right now! You're actions were uncalled for!"

"Look, the bitch just got in my way and pissed me off." Scourge grumbled, being annoyed that he wasn't allowed to drift back into La La land. "No worries. What's done is done, right?"

"You could have killed her!" Mephiles yelled.

"So? You have plenty of servants, don't you? I'm sure losing one wouldn't make too much of a difference," Scourge said while rolling his eyes.

"She's a being in this world with a soul, too. You can't kill someone innocent whenever you feel like it!" Mephiles was now getting frustrated; having a feeling he wasn't going to get through to him.

"To you, yeah, but to me, she's a pathetic weakling, descended from an annoying little wizard we know." Scourge yawned.

"And my brother," Mephiles began, "He's now half blind, thanks to you!"

"Eh," Scourge shrugged, "He'll look better with an eye patch anyway."

"How can you be so heartless?" Mephiles growled.

"Look," Scourge growled back, now sitting up. "I look out for ME. You got that, Mephiles? I could care less what happens to anyone else out there in this world! It's a dog-eat-dog kind of world, so deal with it."

"There is no getting through to you," Mephiles sighed, marching out of the door. Scourge smile and closed his eyes. Lying down, with silence in the room, he went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Shadow was in the dining room, being tended to by Felicia.

"You sure you're going to be alright, your Highness?" Felicia asked with a concerned voice.

"Yes, Felicia," Shadow sighed. "My eye will heal, eventually."

"Hopefully," Mephiles said, walking into the room. Shadow looked up at him.

"Have you talked to him yet?" The prince asked.

"Yes, and I think he's truly lost it, I believe."

"Oh please," Shadow growled, holding his eye, "He was never right to begin with."

"Enough, Shadow." Mephiles said, trying to remain his cool. "To change the subject, has anyone seen Silver?"

"He and Grandfather went to go look around the village, my King." Felicia said, cleaning out a bloody ragged, which she had used to clean shadow's eye with, into a bowl. "Grandfather told me to stay here and look after the prince."

"I see. Felicia, did Moe specify exactly where he was going to?" The king asked.

"I'm afraid not, Sire." she sighed. "But try checking the village square, if you want to go out looking for them. This village isn't really that big, so I'm sure you'll find them quickly."

"Perhaps in a bit." Mephiles said.

"When will dinner be ready?" the Prince asked, sitting back into his wooden chair and his arm resting on the matching table.

"It won't take long, once I start it. Once everyone gets back, I'll get everything started."

"Good," the Prince replied.

Mephiles yawned and stretched out a bit, "I think I will go to my room and rest for a bit. I don't want to be tired when dinner is ready.

"

"Yes, sir." Felicia nodded. The wolf then looked over to the aching prince, "Maybe you would like to rest too, your highness?

"Felicia asked. He nodded and stood, walking out of the kitchen.

Felicia then grabbed her small cloak, and walked out the door to find the old wizard and the white hedgehog.

Silver looked around, admiring the arts of fire symbols and lanterns all around.

"This place is very homey," Silver stated.

"Yes," Moe agreed. "This is actually my second time being here. I just really hope we haven't come here for nothing, though." Moe then stopped, and sat down on a wooden bench, huffing. "I need to rest..."

"You think the Prince and Felicia will be okay back at the cottage with Scourge there?" The white hedgehog asked.

"Yes, with Mephiles around, he will be there to make sure that mistake doesn't happen again." The old wizard then let out a growl. "Oh how much I wish I could skin that snake's tail and make him into fine snake skin shoes after what he did to my granddaughter. He's not getting away with this one, this time. I will make sure he gets what he deserves."

"Yeah, and if you need help, you know I got your back," Silver chuckled, giving him the thumbs up.

"I knew all along that Scourge would be trouble, and this is one of the events that has proven it!" Moe was now clenching his cane.

"Easy there, Moe." Silver said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mephiles will handle this."

Moe sighed, "It's just... She's the only family member I have left..." Moe then turned his head towards the young hedgehog. "She's means everything to me. If something even worse was to happen, I.. I don't even know what I would do."

"I can understand," Silver sympathized, "You both are really close to one another." Silver looked over at the horizon, seeing the sun was gone and the sky was darkening. "Hey, we should probably go back now."

"Yes.." Moe then stood up, but looked up to see his young granddaughter walking over towards them. "Felicia? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be back and watching the prince in case he needed anything."

"I know, Grandfather," Felicia said, "but he went back to bed, so I might as well thought I would look for you two and bring you back so that I could begin dinner."

"Well, we better hurry then. I don't want the giant jump rope to give our Prince a surprise visit."

The three of them walked back to their cottage and stepped inside. Silver sat down lazily into one of the chairs, and rest back. The young, female wolf walked over to the fire pit, starting a flame to use to heat up their dinner.

A couple hours later, everyone, except Scourge, was awake and waiting in the dining room. Felicia handed them all out a bowl of soup, then pouring herself a bowl. She sat down between Moe and Silver.

"Has anyone seen her?" Mephiles asked, picking up a spoon.

"She'll be here," Moe reassured the impatient King, "Just give her a few minutes. Don't worry, I met up with her earlier and she promised. I wouldn't let her go until she did." The old wizard chuckled.

"Good," Mephiles said with a smile, then taking a sip of the soup.

"Is Scourge getting food or no?" Felicia asked, looking up at everyone.

"Let him starve and die." Moe growled. Mephiles cut the old man a glare, but his face softened and looked back at Felicia.

"Leave him at least a bowl left," the King said. "If he's hungry, he'll come and get it, and if not, then oh well, I guess."

Felicia nodded and went back to eating.

Silver looked over at Shadow, who was holding his wounded eye, yet again. "How's your eye, Shadow?"

"How do you think it is, Silver?" Shadow asked, glaring up at him with his one good eye.

"Er... Never... never mind," Said the white hedgehog. "So uh..." Silver began, "Who's this woman we are meeting later?"

"She's one of the strongest and most courageous warriors of this village," Mephiles said. "I thought it would be useful to have her help us out for this trip, just in case we do run into things, such as bandits or vampires, by mistake."

"Well, what's her name?" The white hedgehog asked, sitting up.

"Her name is..." Mephiles was cut off, looking past the boy and seeing a rather tired naga slither his way into the dining room table. Moe glared, and stayed very close to his granddaughter.

"Relax, old man," Scourge yawned, "I'm not going to even touch your 'precious' granddaughter, so no need to get your beard in a twist." He slithered over to the stove. "Soup again, huh?" Scourge sneered, then turning away. "Meh, wasn't hungry anyways..." He grumbled. The long snake had slithered off, but no one really paying attention to him.

"As I was saying, her name is Blaze." The King Finally said.

Silver froze…. Blaze.. The one friend he lost in his world. She risked her own life sealing Iblis away just to save their world from destruction.

Shadow, using his good eye, looked up at him. "Are you alright, Silver?" The Prince asked.

Silver shook his head, getting out from his mind. "Y-Yes…" said the white hedgehog. "I-I'm alright; it's just that I… I had a Blaze on my world…" Silver stared at the bowl of soup on his table. "She... She sacrificed herself to destroy this Monster. It helped our world, for sure."

"But, I thought your world was in ruins." Moe reminded him.

"Well, yeah, it is, but it was ten times better than what it was before." The white hedgehog said quietly.

"I see…" said the old wizard. Moe's ear twitched to the sounds of footsteps approaching. Everyone then turned to face the door. Standing there was a young female cat, around Silver's age, with purple fur. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she wore a little bit of a red tinted colored armor.

"So," the female cat began, "who's this 'legend' I've been hearing so much about?"


	10. Chapter 9

Silver looked over at the purple cat, gulping at the thoughts of his memories from his world's version of her. She stood and stared back at the white hedgehog. What was he staring at?

"Nice to see you again, Mistress Blaze," the King greeted. "This," Mephiles then gestured towards Silver, "is our legend. He goes by the name of 'Silver.'"

"Ah," said the female cat. She walked over to their table and sat down next to them. She noticed Shadow's eyes and raised a brow. "Oh my, what happened to you, Shadow?"

Shadow looked at her. "Scourge," he answered.

"He went into one of his mental spells again on the way here." Mephiles added in.

"So, you brought the snake here too?" She asked, not really too thrilled about it.

Mephiles nodded and took a sip of water from his cup. "I had to; he was the one who even told me about the jewel."

"Right," Blaze then looked up at Silver, who was trying very hard not to stare up at her. She just smiled. "Shy person, huh?" She asked.

Silver looked up at her and smiled back. "It's not only that," the nervous hedgehog said, "it… It's just that you look so much like my friend from my dimension… Well, actually, I think that your this dimension's version of her."

"Really?" She then sat up. "Well, I guess the others weren't kidding about you being from another world."

Mistress Blaze then turned to look at the King. "So," she began, "I will take a guess that you will need my help finding the temple, right?"

"Yes," Mephiles nodded.

"Lucky for you, then, that I did a little more research in the village's library." said Blaze.

"What have you found?" The king asked, sitting up straighter in his wooden chair.

Out from her bag that the cat carried, she pulled out a small book. "In this book, it says that there is a passage that only Silver can open, up in the mountains of the Bad Lands."

Moe's eyes widen. "The Bad Lands? Why on world of Magia would the King's Grandfather hide the passage there? It's where all the vampires and witches live for crying out loud!"

"Most likely he did it so no one would ever think of looking for it." Blaze said, putting the book away. "But look, I know it's risky, but the vampires have been real silent or have been seen for a very long time. It was almost like they vanished in thin air. The only thing there we would worry about is getting lost."

"Hmm.." Moe looked at Felicia, then back at the others. "I don't want my Granddaughter going there, knowing how our luck has been lately; we'll end up having to fight with a few blood suckers."

"I can always stay here and wait for you guys to come back." Felicia suggested.

"Yes, that way she can't be harm." Blaze smiled at Moe. "But like I said, we don't really need to worry about them."

Moe sighed, "I don't like it, but I guess I will just have to suck it up and deal with." Shadow chuckled at the old man.

"When do you want to leave, Blaze?" Mephiles asked, yawning just a bit.

"Early," she said, "Perhaps before dawn."

"Then I will go let Scourge know before I go to bed." The King said, standing up. "Good night, everyone. I will see you all in the morning." Quietly, the tired King walked out of the dining room and down the very small hall.

"I would suggest that the rest of you go to bed as well," said Blaze. She stood up. "I will stop by early tomorrow morning."

"Very well," said Shadow. "Good night, then." Blaze waved a bit, and walked out the door. Felicia stood up and picked up the empty bowl left by Mephiles.

"Anyone wants more soup and not let it go to waste?" she asked walking over to a sink, placing the bowl down.

"I guess I will help finish it off." said Moe, handing his bowl over to her. The young wolf took it and walked back over to the pot, scooping up the last bit of soup into it. She gave the bowl back to her elderly grandfather, who happily drank the soup.

Shadow yawned and stood. "Might as well go to bed, myself." he said.

"Need any help getting to your room, Shadow?" Silver asked.

"No," Shadow shook his head, "but thank you, anyways, Silver." Like his, brother, he also walked out of the dining room and then into his bedroom.

Silver lightly tapped his finger on the table, very bored, but strangely not even tired. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Legend?" Moe asked, looking up.

"I'm going outside to look around the village some more." He replied. "And I think I'll look up at the stars tonight while I'm at it."

"Well, don't stay out for too long, boy," Moe said. "You definitely need your sleep too tonight."

"I will, Sir. So don't you worry." Silver said turning the knob on the door.

"If you don't, I'll find you." The old man chuckled. Silver smiled and rolled his eyes as he walked out. To Silver's surprise, a lot of people were still out in this time of night. Mostly guards, who paraded around the town looking for danger, but apparently he wasn't the only one who wanted to go star gazing. Not too far ahead of him, stood Mistress Blaze.

"Like to watch stars too, huh Mistress Blaze?" Silver asked, slowly walking over to her. She turned her head to him.

"Oh, hello again, Silver." she said. "And yes. Almost every night I try to go outside for a few minutes to look at them." She then turned her head back up at the sky. "They're amazing, aren't they?" She asked.

Silver stood next to her and stood directly up. Millions of stars were scattered across the beautiful night sky. "Yeah."

"You know, most people like to try to make out shapes in clouds..." she turned to look at him. "I like making things through the stars."

"Really?" Silver looked at her again. "Like constellations?"

She nodded at hm. "Yes, but my own, I would say." She pointed up one group of stars, and tried tracing her fingers over them. "I like to think this one as a small child."

"Ah, I see. That's pretty good." Silver chuckled.

"So, what makes you want to look up at the stars, Silver?" She asked with a smile still on her face.

"I don't know," the white hedgehog shrugged. "When I was a little kid, I used to think they were cool to look at." Silver looked around to see if there was a bench to sit on. One was right behind him, so he took a couple steps back and sat down. Blaze did the same. "But I think it's pretty creative when you make your own constellations. I don't think I've ever seen a person do that... Of course, where I come from, there weren't a lot of people around do to the world being in complete ruins."

"Ah, it's nothing too special." said Blaze. "It's not that hard. It's the same thing when you make objects out of clouds, it's just more linear using stars, it would seem."

"Yeah," he said, looking back up at the sky.

Blaze stared at him for a moment, and then smiled. "Try it."

Silver chuckled, "Okay, I'll try." He stared at the sky, studying it. Then, he smiled. Like she did before, he drew out a shape. "I think these stars look like a heart."

"Nice start." She said, looking up with a smile. She yawned and stretched a bit.

"Tired?" Silver asked, looking back down at her.

"Just a bit, but I don't want to go back yet." She said.

"How come? You look pretty tired."

"It's because I like talking with you. You seem very sweet and interesting to me." She smiled at him. Silver chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"R-Really?" He asked. "Nah, I think I can be boring at most times."

"Has anyone told you that, Silver?" The purple cat asked.

"Well, no, not really.." the shy white hedgehog replied.

"Then how do you know that you're boring? You're only boring if someone has told you."

"Well, uh, thanks, Blaze.." He chuckled lightly. He yawned and stretched his legs and arms out just a bit. "Well, I think I should go back and go to bed. More travel tomorrow... Yay."

"Aww.." Blaze then gently pet the top of his head. "Alright, Silver. Sleep well tonight, then, and have pleasant dreams." She stood up. "It was very nice meeting you."

"You too," the hedgehog said back.

"Goodnight." She waved good bye to him again, and walked away.

The tired hedgehog rubbed his tired eyes and stood up, walking back towards the cottage to rest up for the night.


End file.
